Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei)
Lucifer is a demon in the Shin Megami Tensei series. While hiding his true power, he often takes the form of Louis Cyphre, an enigmatic non-player character who often appears in the Shin Megami Tensei games. History Lucifer (Hebrew — הילל, Helel) is a prominent figure in the various Religions, with his most infamous act being rebelling against God and subsequently falling from grace. The name Lucifer is derived from earlier Latin proses and poetry; lux, lucis, "light", and fero, ferre, "to bear, bring", symbolizing his role as the "Morning Star" and the strongest Seraph, the highest ranked angel serving God prior his fall from grace. The reason for Lucifer's rebellion differs from interpretation to interpretation, however, three most accepted reasons fall in a refusal to bow down to mankind upon its creation, disagreement about God's plan of salvation, or sinful pride in aspiring to overthrow his creator and become ruler of Heaven himself. Curiously, while many interpretations depict Lucifer taking the name of Satan after his fall from grace, Lucifer and Satan are portrayed as two distinct characters, and Lucifer himself is never addressed as Satan throughout the Shin Megami Tensei series; Instead, he is only addressed by his name, Lucifer, or to some extent, the Great Demon or King of Dark . However, the name Lucifer was never identified with Satan until the Latin translation of the Book Isaiah in the Christian era. A specific passage in the book refers to the defeat of a King of Babylon, who is named as Helel ("shining one"), a name that refers to the Morning Star or Day Star (the planet Venus), which subsequently became translated as Lucifer. In the Book of Peter, the name also referred to the Morning Star in general, but with no relation to the Devil. Jesus himself is sometimes called the Morning Star, but not "Lucifer", even in Latin. While many depict him as an evil figure, the demon designer of Shin Megami Tensei series Kazuma Kaneko has gone on record as saying that Lucifer is not inherently evil, but rather, a figure that tempts and tests the Protagonists throughout the games, and depending on the player's decisions, he can either be a great ally or a sinister foe. In Lucifer's design, Kazuma Kaneko also mentioned that, according to one theory, Lucifer is depicted as a beautiful angel with 12 wings, but in-game he assumes the form of a demon with 6 wings. In the first two games, he appears as an angel with 6 wings, so combining them represents the 12 wings. Furthermore, he shows his power through the many forms he can assume (an old man, a gentleman, a woman, a child, an angel, and a demon). Kazuma Kaneko also expressed that there will be a time when he will reveal his true form, a combination of all his other forms, to the player. Appearances NOTE: While Lucifer appears in many other games published by ATLUS, below lists the appearances made in any media co-created by Heroton Productions. *''Shin Megami Tensei, as Louis Cyphre *Shin Megami Tensei II: as Louis Cyphre, Tyrant Race, Boss (Law & Neutral Routes), Ally (Chaos Route) *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Tyrant Race, Ultimate Boss (Bad Ending Final Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne HD REMIX: as Blond child and Old gentleman in a wheelchair, Devil Race (True Demon Ending Final Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey HD REMIX, as ''Louisa Ferre (Neutral and False Route), Apprentice of Light: Helel (Chaos Route), and Prince of Darkness: Lucifer (Law Route) *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: as Hikaru, Tyrant Race, Final Boss (Law and Neutral routes); Ally (Chaos route) *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse:'' as Hikaru and Walter, Tyrant Race, Final Boss, Law Route *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3 Platinum: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lucifer) *Persona 4 Golden HD: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Margaret's Persona (as Helel) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lucifer) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona W.H.O.O.K.O.S.: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Jester/Perriot Arcana (Abomination Lucifer) Personality Louis Cyphre presents the demeanor of a streetwise and charismatic gentleman, but in reality is an avatar of Lucifer, with characteristic mismatched red and blue eyes. He is a reliable source for inside information typically found among other nondescript characters in equally nondescript locales. While reliable, he does not give the information freely, as he shows a penchant for riddles. While he is unchanged in the Original ''Strange Journey, His personality is completely different in the HD remake. In the remake, Louisa Ferre is a very indecisive girl, never really forming her own opinion and siding with whichever side is most likely to lose due to her empathy. She never regains her original personality unless the false ending is reached, where she remembers her true identity before perishing. Profile Lucifer is often seen as a noble, charismatic demon, and represents the 'Chaos' alignment. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Lucifer is representative of the Chaos alignment, which associates itself with freedom and war. The protagonist can choose the Chaos alignment for freedom of choice, thoughts and actions. However, this freedom can lead to a vast amount of suffering and anarchy, leading the world into a primal state of unsuppressed vice and survival of the fittest. Lucifer later took the name of Louis Cyphre (a pseudonym of 'Lucifer'), a mysterious man who appears after the nuclear missiles hit Japan. He appears in a violet business suit with a yellow tie and blond hair and possesses a greater knowledge of what is going on, and he befriends demons easily. In the event the protagonist follows the Chaos alignment path, Louis reveals that he is, in fact, Lucifer and he congratulates the protagonist for resurrecting the olden gods. He then warns that the "true enemy" still exists. Should the player refer the Black Moon in the A-Mode DDS Visionary, It was revealed that Louis set up Yuriko to make her become the Chaos Hero's partner. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Louis Cyphre appears as a recurring figure in Shin Megami Tensei II. He is first seen in the bar of Holytown, informing Aleph that Abaddon isn't in the Underworld. He would later appear in numerous places, while often tempting Aleph, to give him hints of demons. At one point Cyphre would give Aleph an invitation, whom appears to be pleased to see Aleph accepting it. However, he appears to be rather surprised to see that Aleph was brought to him without consent. Cyphre then tells Aleph that any of his invitations cannot be ignored, then proceeds to transform into his true from - Lucifer. In the form of Lucifer, he offers Aleph an alliance to protect his demon world from Satan's judgment. Regardless, Lucifer gives Aleph some time for consideration, then tells him the time of their next meeting would be of Aleph's own will. Later, depending on Aleph's decisions, Cyphre plays different roles: as an enemy or as an ally. Cyphre would later reappear in the Briatic Passage: he bids farewell to Aleph, for he decides to take Aleph's life away. It is later revealed that it was only Astaroth‎ using Louis' appearance to trick Aleph. Should Aleph choose the Neutral Alignment, Lucifer is later seen to be furious by Astaroth's impersonation. Knowing of Astaroth's defeat, Lucifer again offers Aleph the agreement of forging an alliance with him. Should Aleph choose 'no', Lucifer would lament that they aren't destined to walk the same path. However, Lucifer himself doesn't want Aleph to be his enemy, and calmly sends him away. Should Aleph answer 'yes' to forging an alliance with Lucifer, the Alignment rears towards the 'Chaos' path, where Lucifer awaits Aleph in Castle Kether. Louis is last seen observing Seth's awakening, but not before transforming back into his true angelic form. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' Lucifer appears in his angel form in Hazama's Chapter to Tamaki Uchida in the World of Pride. He explains that one of his servants is controling the Demon God Emperor that will lead Human and Demonkinds to destruction. As being weakened, Lucifer offers the "Light Ring" to stop the traitor, and subsequently the destruction. If Tamaki refuses, he calls the party "Emperor's Slaves" and summons Baphomet to kill them. Later, Lucifer sends Beelzebub after Hazama's death without having success. He's later challenged and defeated by Tamaki, which allows The Emperor to succeed in his plans. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' "Behold the supreme power of darkness, created by none other than the Great Will himself." -Lucifer, before fighting him on the True Demon Path. Despite not being named, Lucifer assumes two different forms: an aged man and a young boy. The old and young Lucifer are seen accompanied, respectively, by a young woman and an old nurse in black mourning garb (Who are implied to be Yuriko in the HD remake). The child is first seen in Shinjuku Hospital, where he stares at the protagonist, and whispers something to the nurse accompanying him. However, when the protagonist tries to approach him, he turns away to disappear from the protagonist's sight. After the Conception, the boy appears to be intrigued by the protagonist. However, in order to allow the protagonist to survive in a now demon-ridden world, he drops a Magatama into his eye, allowing the parasite to merge with him. Subsequently, the Demi-Fiend transforms into a demon himself. As the story progresses, Lucifer often drops hints regarding the nature of the Conception and the world. In the Demon/Bad ending, he warns the protagonist to keep his demonic powers, as his decision to defy the Conception has made God furious. In consequence, the Demi-Fiend will suffer the same fate as Lucifer, which means the "true enemy" will go after him in the future. In the True Demon ending, after defeating Kagutsuchi, Lucifer thanks the protagonist for breaking the cycle of Conception. Notwithstanding, he also states that God would curse him for eternity. However then proceeds to tell the protagonist that even if God would curse him, he, the great demon Lucifer, would bless him. Then in recognizing the protagonist's growing potential exclaims he would like to test the player's limits in a fight. The old and young aspects merge in order to transform into his true demonic form, and the battle ensues. In the Genesis Ending, new to the HD remake, Lucifer is fought in a much weaker state, as Nyx has absorbed most of his Powers. While he curses Nyx upon his defeat, he congratulates the protagonist on recreating the world that "The True Enemy" will have no control over, and only laments that he will not be able to see it with his own eyes. It is interesting to note that despite both the Neutral and True Demon endings being Canon (With the mainline SMT series continuing off of the latter), Lucifer seemed to have abandoned the Protagonist during their fight against YHVH, as Demi-Fiend mentions that Lucifer had killed him after he destroyed Kagutsuchi when he is found by Nanashi in the Diamond Realm in Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Lucifer first appears to the protagonist aboard the Red Sprite, taking the form of a barefoot young woman with blonde hair, wearing a white dress and a goat's head hairclip. Introducing herself as Louisa Ferre, she is cryptic at first and reveals little of her goals or intentions until later in the game, when the Three Wise Men reveal their plan for the Schwarzwelt to the Red Sprite crew. Louisa appears and dismisses the Wise Men's vision with disgust, stating that the world they wish to create is stagnant and dead. She reveals her own vision: a primal world where humans and demons exist together, free to live or die by their own choices and power. Even if the player chooses the Chaos path, Louisa still makes very few appearances. She taunts Mastema as he dies after being defeated by the protagonist, stating that Mastema is a false angel with nothing but empty hubris: even turning against God, he does not have true freedom. She says that humans, "born of God's madness", are hers, and that, though she harbors no love for them, she will not abandon them. She does not appear again in the game, presumably trusting the protagonist and Jimenez to create their ideal world by their own power, in true adherence to the principles of the Chaos alignment. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Lucifer once again reprises his role as the symbol of Chaos and the Demon Lord. He initially takes on the guise of a human female named Hikaru, giving hints to Flynn and his group. Walter later willingly fuses with Hikaru in order to allow the Demon Lord to fully awaken, as a means to counter the Lord's chariot, Merkabah. In the Chaos route, Flynn and Lucifer defeat the seraph Merkabah to overthrow the "kingdom of deceit" and destroy the Heralds' plans for a new Millenium. In the Law route, Flynn and Merkabah defeat Lucifer in order to reach the Yamato Reactor and throw Tokyo into the abyss. In the Neutral route, Flynn destroys Lucifer to retrieve the Great Spirit of Spite in order to reawaken Masakado to his full power. Curiously, the players see a new side to Lucifer in the Chaos route when they enter the Purgatorium and encounter the angels. Lucifer appears to hold some sort of despair towards the angels, asking them to think on the reasons why he went against God, even asking why God is "making us (Lucifer and the angels) suffer", showing that he does indeed care to a certain extent towards the angels Flynn encounters in Purgatorium while they all repeat the same line, "We will not allow you take even a single step into the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado". Even more curiously, before his fusion with Walter, Lucifer as Hikaru seems to act more barbaric than usual - only caring for the strong and nothing else, but upon changing, obtains his more regal attitude. He even admits in the ending that some order is necessary to prevent total anarchy from destroying humanity, asking Flynn to rise as the new king in his place. Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Walter agrees to fuse with Hikaru after escaping the Expanse, leading to Lucifer descending into the world, and resuming his war against God, with the battleground set at Tokyo. However, the war quickly changes with the arrival of Krishna and his Divine Powers, which have kidnapped Flynn, and have begun to gather support from various gods and humans, among them being former members of the Ring of Gaea. The Hunters Association then decides to form a peace treaty with the Lucifer and Merkabah, which the two agree on. Merkabah forms the Crusaders, a group of elite Samurai under his command, with Gaston wielding Michael's Spear, and Lucifer himself leading the people of Tokyo, believing it is natural since he is why the progressed into their current state. After Krishna and the Divine Powers are defeated, Lucifer and Merkabah resume their war, which comes to be known as Armageddon. The two battle fiercely at the Yamato Perpetual Reactor, but are slain by Nanashi and his friends, thus leading to a victory for humanity. Lucifer would later reappear in two forms; one as a recording of YHVH, born from Lucifer's battle with Nanashi at Yamato, and another in the form of Walter, who states that Lucifer's "heart" is searching for something. It is eventually revealed that Lucifer and Merkabah are both two halves of the being known as Satan, who's purpose was to serve YHVH. To accomplish this, he split his essence into the King of Demons and the Chariot of God, thus making a war that would keep YHVH in power. However, Satan's purpose is to abide by the ever-changing time of law, which is the natural progression of power. Should Nanashi choose to retain his humanity and strive to defeat YHVH to protect the freedom of humanity, Satan splits off into Jonathan and Walter, as their essence was tied to Lucifer and Merkabah, and grants them enough life to help them defeat YHVH. Lucifer, along with Merkabah, can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows as New Game Plus demons. Additionally, both he and Merkabah can be used to special fuse Satan. ''Last Bible'' Along with Mephisto, Belial, and Baal, he is one of the four Gaia Meisters responsible for the monster outbreak, creating them from the actual world Gaia in his bastion, the Luciferium. After Baal is defeated, Lucifer will tell the party that he cannot abandon his work; if he stops manipulating Gaia, then everything he and the other Meisters created with it, including the monsters, will revert to nothing, a thing he dare not let happen. When defeated, he will implore El to take his place as the leader and caretaker of the monsters. Afterwards, Lucifer can be found in an amnesiac state in the Cave of Oasis, where he can be recruited. ''Last Bible II'' Lucifer is found in the Luciferium and can only be obtained in the post-game. ''Majin Tensei'' Lucifer is fought later in the game, and reveals his role in the story to the heroine and protagonist if he is spared. Lucifer watched from the Expanse as mankind allowed their desires to overrun and lead them to destroy themselves, eventually opening a gate to the Expanse. Knowing this would doom humanity, Lucifer created the heroine to be the protagonist's companion as he attempts to save mankind, and that he brought them to the Expanse to defeat Satan, the one leading the demonic invasion. Knowing that the heroine would hate him due to her human will, he accepts it as his nature as mankind's guardian and adversary, facing them in battle to fulfill his role as the adversary. He gives the protagonist the Morningstar, which revives the Heroine in the best ending. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Lucifer is fought in Cioule of Paranoia, regardless of alignment. In this game, much like Majin Tensei, he will be fought in his Helel form. He reveals the origins of Ogiwara on the Neutral Route, where he implies he is the child of the protagonist and heroine of Majin Tensei, and thus is his grandson. Although he seeks to sever Paranoia from Earth for good, Lucifer tells him to continue down the path he has taken. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Lucifer appears for most of the game as Louis Cyphre. If Raidou was Chaos on the first playthrough then on New Game Plus he will receive Case Files that will allow him to face the first Ultimate Boss, Lucifer. The first Case File 7th Trumpet, Eternal King takes place in Mannen-Cho and has a battle against his generals Mara and Arioch, then a battle against Lucifer himself in the form of his other general Beelzebub. He then returns to his true form and fights Raidou until he decreases Lucifer's HP by 1/3. After which the battle ends. He gives either a Healing Bell or Nous after his defeat depending on Raidou's choice. The second Case File, Fallen Dragon, takes place in Ishigami-Cho where he will be more serious against Raidou. During the battle he will randomly turn into his angel form, which does not attack and can be hit for a large amount of damage. When his HP is almost gone the battle will end and he'll give Raidou the item he didn't chose in the last battle. The final Case File "By the Coast of Time..." takes place in the Akarana Corridor and will be found in the same place where Raidou fought Raidou Kuzunoha the XL and the Soulless God. Here Raidou faces Lucifer for the final time and reveals his goal to Raidou: To see if he is capable of freeing the world and timeline from God. He no longer holds back in the third battle and will attack faster, has more HP, and will inflict more damage. Each time he loses 25% of his HP he will transform into Angel Lucifer and will not fight in this form. He'll turn back into Demon Lucifer after a certain amount of time. After beating him, Lucifer states that Raidou is indeed the one who can free the world from God. Lucifer will turn back into Louis Cyphre and ask that Raidou fuse him as one of his demons, so that he might fight alongside him. In battle against Lucifer's forms it is wise to have demons with power ice skills such as Glacial Blast, using Makaja/Makakajaon, and passive skills that boost the demons magic/decrease MAG used. Using these will greatly decrease Lucifer's HP, especially when in his Angel Form. This tactic will ensure that he will always turn into his angel form after taking enough damage in the final battle against him. Lucifer's Angel form also acts as a MAG battery, allowing Raidou to drain MAG from him. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Lucifer appears as the ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Megami Ibunroku Persona. Lucifer is gained by fusing a Salome with a Picollus and adding the Morning Star Totem, gained by returning a MAX Ranked Ishtar. Lucifer has a "Bad" affinity with most of the party, meaning he can be equipped by any party member, but not invoked. Because of this, he can only be properly used by Reiji Kido, who he has "Best" affinity with. Reaching MAX Rank he gains a Magic Attack/Defense of 999, which makes him the strongest Persona in the game. Returning him at MAX Rank grants the player the Falsehood Tablet Skill Tablet, which used in fusion will give the Persona the skill Omega Cluster. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Lucifer return as the ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Innocent Sin. Lucifer, along with Satan, grants the most powerful Fusion Spell, Armageddon, which instantly destroys all foes, including bosses. His main disadvantage is that he has Bad Affinity with everyone. In the original Playstation version, Lucifer is stated to be the same being as Satan and the brother of Michael. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Lucifer returns again as the ultimate persona of the Devil Arcana in Eternal Punishment. His Material Card can be purchased in the Mu Continent for 50,000 coins, or for ¥5,000,000 after completing Mt. Iwato once Nate has left the party. Once again, Lucifer, along with Satan, is one of the most powerful Personas in the game. ''Persona 3'' In Persona 3, Lucifer is the highest level Persona of the Star Arcana. He is available to be summoned if the player has completed the Rival Athlete Social Link. He appears in his angelic form from before his fall from grace. The strongest Fusion Spell, Armageddon, which requires Lucifer and Satan to execute may be a reference to Lucifer opposing Satan's Judgement in Shin Megami Tensei II. Because Armageddon has the ability to instantly kill almost every enemy in the game (the only exceptions being Nyx Avatar and Elizabeth), and Lucifer later learns Victory Cry (which restores HP and SP to full at the conclusion of every battle), it is debated that Lucifer may actually be the best Persona in the entire game. ''FES'' / Portable Lucifer is the fallen angel, lord of demons. This Persona was added in the updated re-releases of Persona 3. His Arcana is Judgement (Lv. 89). Lucifer is acquired using a Pentagon spread fusion; Helel (Lv.88 Star) + Beelzebub (Lv.81 Devil) + Satan (Lv.79 Judgment) + Abaddon (Lv.68 Devil) + Samael (Lv.37 Death). The strongest 1-handed sword, "Lucifer's Blade", can be acquired by fusing Lucifer via the Weapon Fusion system. Helel is the Hebrew name for Lucifer, and is the name used in the Western versions of the game. Angelic Lucifer was renamed "Lucifel" . Helel's Arcana is Star (Lv. 88). The game's strongest fusion spell, Armageddon, is executed using Helel and Satan. Helel is the only Persona that learns Morning Star, the strongest Almighty skill in the game, which inflicts massive damage to all enemies and requires less SP to cast (80 SP) compared to Megidolaon. Like any other Skill, it can be transferred and inherited. ''Persona 4'' Helel returns as the Ultimate Form of the Star Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Star Arcana Social Link maxes out itself. However, as the Star Arcana powers up automatically as the story progresses, the Protagonist must first unlock the Normal Ending instead of triggering the Bad Ending. In the Normal Ending events, the Protagonist eventually helps Teddie to find his true self and his identity, in which the Protagonist creates an everlasting bond with him, maxing out the Star Arcana and bestowing the form of Helel ("Lucifel" in the original/Japanese game; see the Persona 3 FES section above) The demonic Lucifer, on the other hand appears as the Ultimate Form of the Judgement Arcana. Similar to Helel, as the Judgement Arcana powers up as the story progresses, the Protagonist must unlock the Normal Ending to gain access to the Judgement Arcana Social Link. Upon defeating the final boss of the Normal Ending, the Judgement Arcana maxes out, and the Protagonist is bestowed the ability to fuse Lucifer. However, the opportunity to perform the fusion is only available on the'' True Ending'' route or New Game+. Lucifer's fusion prerequisite requires Ananta, Anubis, Trumpeter, Michael, Satan and Metatron to perform a hexagon-spread fusion in the Velvet Room. Lucifer holds the highest fusion prerequisite level in Persona 4, in which the Protagonist must reach Lv. 93 before being able to summon Lucifer, being two levels above Izanagi-no-Okami, the Protagonist's Ultimate Persona. He is also the only natural source of the skills Absorb Elec and Victory Cry, at levels 98 and 99 respectively. ''The Animation'' Lucifer was summoned in the Seekers of the Truth's battle against Ameno-sagiri in the last episode of Persona 4 the Animation. Lucifer was able to take on Ameno-sagiri's attacks and successfully destroy him after Yu's friends used their newly obtained Ultimate Personas to weaken Ameno-sagiri previously. In the True Ending special, Margaret uses Helel to attack Yu and help him regain his confidence to fight Izanami-no-Okami. The first time she summons Helel, its attacks are blocked by Sraosha of the Justice Arcana, and the second time she summons Helel, Yu defends himself with Kohryu of the Hierophant Arcana. Later on, Yu summons Lucifer to defend against Izanami-no-Okami's attacks before changing personas to Izanagi-no-Okami ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Helel makes an appearance as one of the Personas of Margaret, where she summons him in order to use his signature move Morning Star as her Instant Kill move. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Both Lucifer and Helel share the same compendium info. They appear as the highest-Level Personas of the Judgement and Star Arcana, respectively. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Lucifer is the father of the Devil Children Setsuna Kai and Mirai Kaname. He would visit his children many times in the past until the day that Azazel set a trap for him, sealing him away while Azazel pretended to be the real Demon Lord, who began the conquest of Earth by manipulating the unaware demons into attacking it. After defeating him both Setsuna and Mirai would unseal their father. However their reunion is cut short thanks to the contract made between the Demons and Angels, as he tells his children that they must go to the room with the music box as part of the contract since they are the destined Devil Children who can fulfill the contract. He created the Ragnarok program which will swallow up the Expanse, but God's power will recreate the world for a new era of possibilities for Humans, Demons, and Angels or would allow the one using it to become the new God. He then becomes his kids demon and later appears before Michael when Setsuna and Mirai confront him and Nagahisa Kai. They talk about the state of the world before Lucifer realizes it is too late to talk sense to the Angels. After the fight against Michael he lets his children go ahead to face Hoshigami and decide the world's fate. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' In Dark Version Lucifer is a Major character and the ruler of the demon world Dem. He lives in the Dark Palace and is met by his servant Forlo who bears news about the Time Rift which are part of a prophecy that will end the world. The two discuss the prophecy and he commands Forlo to find out if the prophecy is true. He eventually meets Akira who meets him at his palace. He tells him of the time rifts increasing in number and of the two who could deal with it: Darklord and Lord Light who left his world a long time ago to create Valhalla. He mentions that the Three Time Maidens who know of a way to deal with the time rifts. Lucifer cannot use the power of Light and Dark himself so he cannot get rid of the Time Rifts. Lucifer discusses all the info he has about the Time Rifts with the Rebel member Shin when he arrived at his palace with Lena. Eventually Akira meets him after visiting Kibra in the future of Rem. Where he asks him to bring him a letter from Darklord. In Light Version Drail tricks Shin into defeating Lucifer, after which it was revealed that Forlo is a traitor to his Lord and immobilized him during the fight. As Lucifer would only give the powers of Light & Dark to one who he deems worthy, which was not Shin. Jin would later travel back in time thanks to the Time Maidens and Lucifer's gem to prevent his death by defeating Shin's demons and Forlo. For his thanks Lucifer asks that Jin find Lord Light's two letters before the power of light can be his. The first letter revealed that in the past Lord Light and Lucifer were friends before he left to create Valhalla, along with leaving the Time Key and the Light Seal, as well as a prophecy of a boy in the future. In Dark Version Lucifer can join the party after defeating and recruiting Zebul. He is level 62 and the highest leveled demon in the game. Lucifer can perform the combo attacks Death Blade with Abaddon or Paimon, which deals dark damage to all foes for 35 MP. He can perform the Dark combo Armageddon with Michael, which deals damage to all foes for 25 MP. Lucifer's final combo is the ice based Cocutos with Zebul, which deals damage to all foes for 25 MP. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' In Fire Book Jin goes to meet Lucifer, who informs him that Lena's kidnapping has had the angels in the Expanse declare war and start Armageddon. He tells the Devil Child that the Angels are holding her within the Labryinth of Babylon, with the Town of Annwn having a path that leads to it, giving Jin the King Riser before he leaves. In Dark Version Lucifer informs Akira that the demons have taken Amy Kashihara to the Deep Hole. He later sends his servant Haamiru to aid Akira in his quest. After beating the game he faces Akira as the final optional boss in the Deep Hole, joining the party afterwards. ''Card Summoner'' Lucifer is faced twice in the game: As a boss summoned by Master Karl, with 999 HP, and as the Final Boss of the Savior Route. ''Devil Survivor'' Lucifer appears as a bonus boss in New Game+. Meeting with him is optional, and the location is the hidden event Fallen Morning Star in Nagata-cho at 12:00 on the final day (he does not appear on Yuzu Tanikawa's route). Lucifer's appearance is nearly identical to that of Shin Megami Tensei II. He immediately reveals himself to be responsible for a good deal of the plot, saying that while he has no interest in winning the Throne of Bel, he sent Belzaboul to help Belberith. Lucifer also says he only gave him (it's hard to tell if Lucifer is referring to Belzaboul or Belberith) power because he was bored. He only fights because "You look fun", and immediately recognizes the Protagonist and claims to be "your true father, the one watching your future". Lucifer's viewpoint is rather interesting, as he constantly claims that the future for the Protagonist holds only death, and believes that the party is only powerful when desperate (after saying this, he summons demons). He considers the fight a "banquet", but becomes more serious at the end of the first phase, saying that while God gave light and blessings, he will only give hatred and flame. Lucifer can only be unlocked by defeating him, and requires a fusion of Metatron and Loki. He has no innate skills, allowing the player to fully customize his arsenal through imparting skills via fusion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Lucifer can only be unlocked by reaching Fate Rank 5 with The Anguished One. Just like in Devil Survivor, he has no innate skills aside from his Racial Skill, allowing for full customization through fusion. He can only be obtained by fusing Metatron and Loki. Lucifer is also one of the few demons to possess a resistance to Almighty attacks, though, unlike Satan, his Almighty resistance does not come as the Anti-Almighty skill, but rather as an innate resistance. In Record Breaker Lucifer's design is changed from his demonic one to his angelic design. ''The Animation'' Once again, Lucifer makes his appearance as the ultimate demon in the final episode as Hibiki summons him to match Yamato's Satan. To do this, Hibiki performs a chain of demon fusions using his and his deceased friends' demons, forming Metatron and Loki which are the key components for Lucifer's in-game fusion, and then defeated Satan. ''Brave Frontier'' Lucifer is a rank 6 fire unit and the boss faced Lucifer Palace. Beating him has a small chance of obtaining him. Trivia * It is implied that Nakajima is responsible for Lucifer being frozen in Megami Tensei II. * In Lucifer's artwork for Kyuyaku Megami Tensei, his left hand has "Ashtaroth" written on it. * "Louis Cyphre" alludes to the namesake character, who is also a mysterious gentleman and Lucifer in disguise, from the 1987 American horror movie . * Lucifer is commonly addressed with the pronoun "Excellency" instead of simply "you" by other demons. The usage is also adopted by Japanese fans when calling "Excellency", it always refers to Lucifer. * In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, Lucifer appears in his angel form rather than his demonic form, despite the latter being the form used in Devil Survivor 2. * Lucifer´s appearance in Shin Megami Tensei IV was drawn by Yasushi Nirasawa, who created Asmodeus' design.